A Lesson on Hope
by Kazie Solo
Summary: {Pre-CGT, COMPLETE!} Christmas. The time to party, celebrate and have fun. But it's a trying time for Griffon Japan --- and the perfect opportunity for them to learn the true meaning of the occasion beyond the receiving of gifts... in a lesson on hope.
1. Love and Peace, Please

_Dedicated to Kouya, Jirou, Kyousuke and Kaoru of T5, to Mia and Sophia of ASF,  
and to Avril, Eddie, Wang Hu, Lan Fan, Sean and Takeshi. Merry Christmas, guys!_

**A Lesson on Hope | Chapter One**

"Kuroudo! Just where on earth---" she half-yelled, her deep blue eyes piercing through the golden strands that framed her face, directing themselves at the flaxen-haired boy who stood not very far from where she was. Rather reflexively, she pushed the man she was talking to away, but her strength was not enough. He grabbed her firmly by the arm, and in such a strong manner that her attention was averted from her son to that of her husband. She glared at him, seething. "Let go of me!"

But he did not say anything to rebuke her, however; just like she was, his attention was apparently on their son, who was standing by the door with one hand already half-twisting the knob. "Go back to your room and stay there until I tell you that it's alright to come out!" he commanded, his fury sputtering out of his control.

She had slapped him before he could say anything more. "How dareyou raise your voice at my son, Hideaki!"

The boy couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of all the yelling, the cursing, the bickering, the never-ending argument about to whom he belonged to. A few seconds ago, he had released the doorknob in fear of his father blowing up at him for something he did not do once more, but he was afraid no longer. If they wouldn't stop, then he would have to go away, to where he would not have to listen to their ear-splitting bellows. And it didn't look like they were planning to stop, so…

"I'm leaving," he announced firmly, the mask of indifference sitting on his pale, handsome features, and like a judge having announced his verdict, he walked away from his squabbling parents, ignoring their words of protest and slamming the door shut with as much force as he could muster.

He stopped to look at the panorama that spread before him from their house's front porch, noticing the twinkling of the different bright-colored lights from down town as it clashed with the darkening sky. He never really appreciated the city, as he found it too crowded --- and thus, too noisy --- but it was just particularly different that afternoon. The lights, above all, were extremely delightful to look at.

Then, he sighed, realizing why it was so. It was Christmas Eve.

Kyousuke Jin let out a humorless laugh, the round lenses of his spectacles flashing from under his cap. "Out of town. Or even out of the country. I don't know. I don't really care. I've been fine without them." He threw a couple of coins into the 'wishing well' rather off-handedly, ignoring the way his teammates looked at him. He then tucked his hands into the pockets of his jumper. "Why are you staring at me like that? If your parents were home, you'd be with them right now and not with me. It's not as if we're not experiencing the same thing."

"My parents are home. In fact, we're having a family gathering tonight at my grandmother's house, although we're not leaving 'till seven," the tallest of the bunch protested with a scowl. It was Kazuya Shichigawa. "I'm not as unemotional as you are, Kyousuke. Sometimes I may not know what they're up to --- parents have this strange habit of keeping 'adult' things from us, you know --- but I do care."

"Whatever."

"Why don't you come to my place, Kyousuke? We're having a feast tonight! Well, I'd bring you guys along but I know you're all busy. I mean, even Kuroudo couldn't come with us this afternoon, and to think it's Griffon custom that the members of the playing team, especially the captain, hang out and enjoy on the 24th," Hiroshi Washida voiced out. He forced a smile. "Oh well. It doesn't matter. We'll just have to demand another practice day off from him, then."

The Gear Master shrugged at that, turning around to leave the place, for a group of giggling teenage girls were coming their way. One did not need to know who he was to tell that he hated being trapped amidst a crowd of squealing young women. "I doubt he'll give us a day off, though, with the Japan Cup so close. You saw how worked up he was when he found out that there was a team who beat us as to the sub-points."

Kazuya nodded in agreement. "And that was only by a point, too." His voice wavered. "Do you think Mitsuke…"

It was evident that they didn't want to talk about their other comrade, not only because of the fact that Kazuya did not finish his question, but also by the reaction of his companions. Hiroshi had opened his mouth to say something, but upon hearing Mitsuke Ohmori's name he immediately swallowed his words and flushed them all away. The smaller boy, on the other hand, continued to walk away, without uttering a single word, and that was enough of an indication.

"So guys," Hiroshi was quick to change the topic, running after their Gear Master with Kazuya close behind, "do you think we should have a New Year's Eve party? We can decorate the HQ and all, without Kuroudo knowing, then when he comes, well, he'll be forced to postpone practice! Then we'll party, eat until we'll be too full to move, and then light up the fireworks in celebration of our upcoming victory in the Japan Cup!"

The other two forced a laugh. "Give it up, Hiroshi."

I'm sorry, Kuroudo, but Kyousuke's not home. He left before we even arrived… Hello, Kuroudo-san! Buh-but Kazuya-niichan went out! He wouldn't tell me where either! It's so unfair, really, going out while I'm stuck here doing the chores he's supposed to do! Oh, okay, I'll tell him… Ah, this is Kuroudo Marume, the captain of Team Griffon? I see. You're looking for Hiroshi? I'm afraid my son hasn't come home since he left this morning, however; he told me he was going to attend practice --- ooh, that naughty boy! Just wait 'till he comes home… Mi-Mitsuke? He's, I-I'm sorry, but he's not around. He w-went to, um, he left with our father. H-his brother, Ikiru. Yes, I'll let him know…

A heavy sigh escaped Kuroudo's lips as he reached out to open the door of Griffon Japan's headquarters, his keys in hand. It was Christmas Eve, the time to start the parties and celebrate, but he was feeling extremely blue. His parents' bickering had grown more aggressive, to the point that he feared that they might think of getting divorced; his teammates, on the other hand, were all out and his attempts to reach them had been all in vain; and there was nobody in their Gear Fighting headquarters at all. How could he possibly celebrate if he had nobody to have fun with?

He stopped abruptly, realizing that the door had opened without so as much of a struggle. Open? Why would it..?

It didn't take him long to find the answer to his question. Lying on the floor, by the table nearest to the door, was a Gear of rather familiar shape and design despite the darkness, and a set of keys just like the one he owned. Kuroudo, knowing that it belonged to one of the members of the playing team, immediately flipped the switch on and examined them, determined to discover to whom it belonged to, and most importantly, what it was all about.

The owner's name was fancily engraved on the interior part of the key chain.

"Mitsuke…"

---

**Author's Note:**

Finally, here's the first installment of my Christmas fic… I'm so sorry for the delay! Inspiration, unfortunately, didn't drop by beforehand. Anyway, this takes place a year and a few months before the series starts, and obviously, it focuses on the members of Griffon Japan. I thought of doing a post-CGT fic, yes, but it also occurred to me that the Tobita Club has already been in the spotlight more than enough. Well, that's it for now, keep your fingers crossed for an update, and please be so kind to review. Merry Christmas, everyone!


	2. Give Me Time Alone

**A Lesson on Hope | Chapter Two**

"Rudolf, the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows! All of the other reindeers used to laugh and call him names! They never let poor Rudolf join in any reindeer games! Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, 'Rudolf with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?'"

_Well they won't be able to get anything no matter how loud they sing,_ the black-haired Gear Master thought wryly as he trudged towards his house, pushing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. The children crowding by his dwelling's front porch sang as loud as their vocal chords would allow them to, all looking energetic and joyful, and very much expecting to earn something from their little escapade.

The door opened, much to Kyousuke's surprise at the expectation that nobody was home, and an equally dark-haired man stepped out, grinning at the youngsters who had just finished singing their carol. His father then dropped a handful of coins and candy on the children's open palms, making them cheer loudly in jubilation. "Thanks for dropping by, kids! Merry Christmas to you, too! Enjoy yourselves! Be good always!"

He then stopped, seeing his son standing a good distance away. "Hey, kiddo!" he called out, very relieved to see that the young man was around at such an occasion, knowing his aloof and rather unsociable nature. He smiled, opening the door to admit the younger Jin inside. "You're just on time! Your mom's cousin, Shieru --- well, I guess that makes her your aunt, one way or another --- has invited us to go to her apartment in Yokohama to celebrate Christmas with my other cousins and siblings… one big family celebration! So come on, get dressed, we'll be leaving soon."

Kyousuke rolled his eyes as he walked past his father and into their house, the thought of attending yet another family affair annoying him to a great extent. He was doomed. Doomed big time. And there was nothing he could do to change his fate. He could not lock himself up in their garage and make the necessary preparations on his comrades' Gears for the Japan Cup, as much as he wanted to; his parents would, in the simplest terms, kill him. Family gatherings were very important for the couple, and there was definitely no way they would let their only son miss any of them.

He sighed heavily. _I should've just accepted Hiroshi's offer to stay at his place. With two Griffons in the premises, I would've been able to convince Kazuya and even Kuroudo easily to catch up with us sooner or later. And even without those two, Hiroshi would already be able to keep me occupied with all the Gears his father collects._

But he knew that it was useless, so he stopped thinking about the matter instead. After all, just as he had mentioned, there was nothing he could do to change his fate. All he could do was hope that his relatives would leave him alone for the rest of the night to sulk in his misery… but that, he knew, was too much to ask from a reunion-obsessed family.

He was doomed.

The _Griffon Nova_ held tightly with one hand, and the other tucked into a pocket of his trousers, the blonde-haired young man hurried towards the amusement park, having remembered that his teammates were _supposed _to be there, to hang out and have fun before they would go attend all their family reunions. And he, he clearly remembered, had refused to go with them, as he had intended to go with his parents to Kanazawa to visit his grandparents. Only that the trip had been cancelled at the last minute, though not officially, by the unexpected argument that erupted between his parents.

He looked around, searching for a small group of brunettes and a spectacled boy with a red bandanna. To his dismay, he couldn't find them, though he was no longer surprised. It was almost nightfall, after all, and they must've gone back to their homes already. Sighing, he walked over to his team's favorite spot in the park --- the wishing well, though he really didn't know why they liked going there --- and dropped a few coins into its calm, seldom rippling waters.

"I wish all this would be over," Kuroudo whispered, closing his eyes just in time to hear, with utter distinction, the ripples made by the shiny metal objects he had thrown into the water. He never expected the holidays to turn out the way it had; instead of enjoying the free days they had been given off school, he found himself caught up in other matters that he didn't want to be caught up with in the first place.

As much as he loved Gear Fighting, he hated the fact that he had to spend much of his time training himself and his teammates for the upcoming Japan Cup, which was going to be held on the second week of January. And he couldn't possibly take the event for granted; they had worked _so_ hard to qualify in the competition, and numerous fights had ensued between the playing team because of all the stress and pressure.

Practice, however, was the least of his worries; his comrades worried him even more. Hiroshi had been slacking off, sneaking into town more often than necessary to eat and go on a ride in the amusement park, and dragging the others along, as he was generous enough to pay for all the expenses every time. He was only a substitute player, yes, but even substitute players _had_ to practice. Christmas spirit was too high on Kazuya that he hadn't been able to concentrate; Kyousuke, on the other hand, had been focusing too much on their Gears instead of actually mastering his grip on his newly improved _Dino Spartan_.

And Mitsuke hadn't reported to practice at all.

His turquoise eyes opened, and this time, they were directed at the Gear he held in his hand, the Gear that belonged to their team's assistant captain. Even without a leaving a letter to complement the possessions he had left behind, Mitsuke's message was evident; he wanted to resign. Only that whatever his reason was, Kuroudo didn't know, and that the blonde would _never_ let him, even if he had a good reason to decide to do such a thing.

A girl stepped up beside him, pulling out a couple of coins from her purse and throwing them into the water. By then, he was already at the verge of leaving --- though he didn't really know where his destination was --- but the stranger's prayer made him stop in his tracks completely. He didn't intend to overhear it, of course, but with her standing very close to him and his extremely sensitive hearing, it was something that was bound to happen.

"Please, God," she whimpered in a voice barely above a whisper, her trembling hands firmly clasped together that her knuckles turned white, "please help Mitsuke pull through. I… I don't know what I'd do if he wouldn't be able to… that's all I want for Christmas, God, to see him alive and well. Please, don't leave him alone… don't take him away from us… _Please._"

---

**Author's Note:**

And that was the second chapter… ahem. I hate irony {I suppose only schrenima will understand this comment of mine, though}. Well anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please please please annoy me so I can finish this fic before I have to go back to school! I'll need your pestering and your reviews! *puppy eyes*


	3. The Truth About Ohmori

**A Lesson on Hope | Chapter Three**

Kuroudo would've thought she was referring to another Mitsuke if she hadn't _gasped_ at the sight of him.

"Ku-kuroudo," the female stuttered in a soft voice, recognizing the all-too-familiar golden locks and gleaming sapphire eyes of the dashing Gear Fighter. She seemed too horrified to move at first, but eventually she managed to take a step or two back. Before she could find the willpower to turn around, run away and pretend she hadn't said anything, however, the young man had grabbed her by the arm, refusing to let her go without knowing what was going on.

He was surprised to see how _terrified_ she was; all those times he had seen her, she was the calm, ever-confident member of the Ohmori family who made Mitsuke look like a wuss in comparison. But the panicked gleam in her raven eyes, the paleness of her face, the trembling of her hands, the absence of her smile… something had to be terribly wrong for her to have lost her composure just like that.

"Let me go…" she pleaded, her voice breaking into his reverie. She was at the verge of collapsing.

"Yukina-san, what's going on? Where's Mitsuke?" the blonde asked, trying to keep his voice calm and controlled to avoid frightening the other even more. He staggered under her weight, despite the fact that he was strong for his age, not because she was heavy --- in fact, she was rather petite --- but because he felt that his knees were also at the verge of giving way. Her prayer, which he had overheard unintentionally, had sounded so forlorn, so _desperate_, almost as if his friend was only one tiny step away from the hands of death…

He shook those dark thoughts away as he led Yukina to a bench somewhere near the park's entrance. There, they sat next to each other in a deadly silence, though the young woman had started to sob. As a matter of fact, she was gripping the edge of the bench so hard, her hands began to turn white due to the pressure. Not a good sign.

_No. Mitsuke's strong. And stubbornly strong-willed. He won't give up. I know he won't,_ Kuroudo thought desperately, inhaling sharply. Then, he turned sideways slightly to face the distressed girl, who was only two years older than his friend. However, he clearly noticed that she now appeared older than that, looking more like an aunt instead of a sister. She needed to release some of her worries and anxieties, before those would take their toll on her, too.

Following that line of thought brought Kuroudo back to his original question, which he didn't hesitate to voice out for the second time. And perhaps due to worry, his voice wavered. "What happened to Mitsuke, Yukina-san?" 

Silence.

Having received no reply, the Gear Fighter averted his eyes from her to the wishing well that was erected not very far from where they sat. She had mentioned that she wanted to see her brother alive and well, wanted to see him pull through… had Mitsuke been caught in an accident, plunging him into a life-or-death situation? But if that was the case, where had he been all this time? He hadn't reported to any of their Christmas break practice sessions, and nobody seemed to know where he had run off to…

"Coronary heart disease."

The blonde's eyes flew wide open in utter shock, caught off-guard. "_What?_"

"Mitsuke… he's sick. _Been_ sick, had it with him since he was little… Coronary heart disease, that's what the doctors said… We never expected it, really, him being a sporty, enthusiastic boy and all… but… but… I don't know how it happened, I don't know _why_ it had to happen to him…" And then her tears came in full force. "We th-thought it was… n-nothing… but… a few months ago… it… it st-started… the chest p-pains, the… oh, you should h-have seen him, Kuroudo… s-suddenly he's out of br-breath… holding his ch-chest and gasping i-in pain… s-sometimes the attacks would h-happen at night, and… he… he'd scream and curl into a b-ball, as if it w-would make t-the p-pain just g-go a-away…"

It took Kuroudo a long time to digest the information; for many breath-holding heartbeats he just stared at the weeping young woman, unable to believe what he had just been told. But it wasn't the end of the story just yet; Yukina had more, much more to tell him. And it wasn't any better than what she had already mentioned.

Through sobs, she said, "W-we brought h-him… to a d-doctor… though he pr-protested, of course, th-that he… he was f-fine… he's like th-that, he doesn't w-want people worrying a-about h-him… and we f-found out that he's al-already g-gravely ill… th-there's a blockage in one of h-his co-coronary arteries, y-you know, those b-blood vessels th-that carry blood to the h-heart's muscle w-wall…" She paused to stifle a cry of anger and frustration. "H-he was… g-going… going t-to _die_ if n-nothing w-would be done, we were t-told, m-most probably through a h-heart a-attack… and so… and so… m-mom agreed that he… h-he undergo s-surgery as soon as the t-term would e-end for Christmas… a b-by-pass operation…

"H-he was scared… d-denied it, buh-but I could t-tell, h-his eyes be-betrayed him… shortly b-before term ended, h-he went t-to his fr-friends… he told Kyousuke, Ka-azuya a-and Hiroshi where h-he was g-going… m-made them pr-promise… promise to k-keep it a s-secret… fr-from _you_---"

"Why?! Why didn't he want me to know?! Am I not his friend, too?! After all this time--!" Those words, unfortunately, left the blonde's mouth before he willed them to, and so he immediately regretted his outburst. He bowed his head and stared at the ground instead, trying to see through the concrete grains that comprised it, wondering in silence why it had to be kept a secret from him. He couldn't understand why Mitsuke decided to do such a thing, when they've gone through so much together. It was simply… outrageous.

But Yukina's explanation made the fangs of guilt sink into his heart painfully; how could he have thought of such ill things against his comrade? "Because h-he didn't… didn't want… t-to _let you d-down_, Kuroudo," she answered, this time turning to face the sullen Gear Fighter. She was still in tears, but her confession seemed to have done her a lot of good. "My br-brother… he looks up to y-you a lot. Funny h-how he'd named y-you his role model over our own f-father… s-saw that homework of his just the previous t-term… drew you with all th-those fancy y-yellow locks, I th-thought he w-was drawing a g-girl… he s-sucks at arts, you know?"

She giggled, amused at the memory, but her laughter soon died down as her tears struggled to return to their position. "You're the b-best Gear Fighter he h-has ever known… He keeps r-repeating th-that. He was really h-happy when you chose h-him to be part of the team… 'Kuroudo p-picked me! He picked _me_, Oneesan!' he k-kept on telling me… when he f-found out h-he was sick, he warned me n-not to tell you a-anything even if I h-had to… threatened me, in fact… He didn't want you to th-think of him as a l-loser, a wimp… then he l-left his Gear, his keys and his re-resignation letter with m-me and ordered… that if he w-wouldn't wake up… f-five days after the operation…"

Kuroudo knew what was coming; but he wanted to know what Mitsuke had written. Swallowing to force down the lump that settled on his throat, he questioned in a voice barely above the whisper, "Where… where's the letter?"

"I… I couldn't g-give it to you… I'm sorry, b-but I couldn't help it… I… I r-read it… and after I d-did… after I did… I knew I c-couldn't give it… couldn't possibly…" She met his piercing Mediterranean blue eyes with her morose ebony ones, tears streaming out uncontrollably. "I didn't w-want… didn't want to b-believe that he… h-he… was g-going to die… and he wrote i-it as if h-he was already… already… so I… I l-left the _Griffon Nova_… and h-his keys… but… but n-not the l-letter!"

The blonde had heard enough.

"Take me to him," he whispered in a low, barely audible voice, standing up as he did so. He stood there, unmoving for a few more heartbeats, his head bowed and his bangs casting a dark shadow over his eyes. "Take me to him _now_." 


	4. The Trouble With Relatives

**A Lesson on Hope | Chapter Four**

His aunt's house was _small_, and that fact made Kyousuke scowl as he trudged behind his parents sullenly. If his predictions and presumptions were correct --- that everyone from his mother's side of the family had been invited for the Christmas Eve celebration --- it would be next to impossible to find a corner for him to sulk in his misery. It wouldn't take five seconds for his cousins to start fussing over him, that he dreaded, and he was sure that one or two or three or how many of them would know what Gear Fighting was… which would automatically mean that they would be aware of his status as a Gear Master and they'd annoy him to take a look at their Gears and whatnot.

"Akira! Yuri! I'm so glad you could make it!" a plump, tan-skinned woman greeted as soon as they came into view. It was his Aunt Shieru, the genius concluded in silence. Carefully, he positioned himself behind his father in hopes that he wouldn't be spotted, but his efforts were all in vain. The next thing he knew, his aunt was pinching his cheeks with a huge grin on her face. "Awww, if it isn't your adorable little cupcake! Hello, Kyousuke! Wow! Look at how much you've grown since the last time I saw you!"

He groaned inaudibly, trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes but with utmost difficulty. _Why do grown-ups **always **say that?! _he thought helplessly as he was then squished in a bear hug that made his face turn blue.

To the spectacled boy's misfortune, he found out as soon as he took a step inside his aunt's home that his predictions had been correct. One of his cousins --- he was, with no mistake, a high school student --- immediately ran up to him, blabbing about how he had long wanted to meet the great Gear Master Kyousuke Jin, while his female cousins, most of which were years older than he was, started interviewing him about Kuroudo. It wasn't surprising, considering both Kuroudo and Mitsuke, the captain and the assistant captain, were girl-magnets. No, not surprisingly at all. It was plain _annoying_.

"So, 'cuz," the brown-haired member of the female pests, Mimi, interrogated, "is Kuroudo still single?"

He had heard that question for more than a thousand times; naturally, he had already prepared an answer for it. Smirking as he turned to face the girl, his eyeglasses flashing against the light of the fluorescent lamp, he answered in a mischievous tone, "Oh yes. He's very single." But as soon as she squealed in delight and relief, he added, "But he left his heart in France. To cut things short, _'cuz_, you're too late. It's hopeless, so just give it up. He won't even bother to spare a glance in your direction."

Well, she didn't feel too hopeless just yet. "Oh well. I don't really like blondes anyway," Mimi mumbled with a fake smile, while her two sisters broke into wails and sobs that were so loud, their parents told them to shut up.

_That's two more hearts you've broken, Kuroudo, for the record. And you're not even here to break the news to them that you left your heart in France. You've just got to be Japan's number one lady-killer this year_, the Gear Master thought with much amusement, but his smile soon disappeared as Mimi tugged his sleeve impatiently. He sighed heavily, knowing what the unspoken question by judging the look in her eyes. "Mitsuke's _taken_." He shook his head as she gasped in disbelief. "Yes, he has a girlfriend --- now will you _please_ leave me alone?!"

They did leave, but not because of their cousin's temper outburst; rather, because of their disappointment that their crushes from Team Griffon were all unavailable, one way or another. Kyousuke was still glad, nonetheless; he liked being popular and all, but he hated being the center of attention in the way his relatives made him. He disliked having to answer questions, having to give in to countless requests and pleas; he was simply glad that it was all over.

More people arrived at his Aunt Shieru's humble abode.

Well, he was wrong.

"Hey, 'Totou-chan… enjoying your little nap? That's alright, just relax, you'll be fine… you better be up before midnight, though… I prepared lots of food for you. I know I don't cook well, but I tried really hard… you'll… l-love it this time, I-I pr-promise…" Yukina whispered to her still-sleeping brother, unable to stop her tears from falling, and choking on the last few words. She inhaled sharply, mentally telling herself to be strong, before she bent down to give Mitsuke a soft peck on the forehead and then pulled away to regard her companion. "Kuroudo's here, too…"

The blonde said nothing, but the anguish reflected in his glassy blue eyes was enough to let the older Ohmori know that he cared just as much. In fact, he was rather taken aback when he noticed that she was staring at his sides; it was only a few moments later when he realized that his right hand had been clamped into a fist all along.

She rose and stepped aside, indicating that he was free to approach his friend and to talk to him, if he liked. The Gear Fighter understood the gesture and immediately advanced, although his steps were in a rather unhesitant fashion. Finally, he stood at Mitsuke's bedside, examining his unconscious comrade with pained eyes, finally realizing how frail and weak the other truly was, in reality. They had all thought that the brunette had nothing to worry in his life, let alone a heart ailment; but they were all mistaken.

_You **can't** die, Mitsuke… _It was a plea, not a statement of denial. "Hang in there. We need you."

He then turned around to leave, unable to stand seeing his friend in such a state. As he did so, however, he accidentally brushed against the side table, knocking down a few of the family's possessions. By reflex, he bent down to pick them up --- a notepad filled with doodles, which most probably belonged to the patient's younger brother, Ikiru; a get-well-soon card, a fancy-looking fountain pen, a purse, and…

Kuroudo blinked as he lifted the book with his right hand and settled it on the table. It was a Bible, Mitsuke's to be exact, with a small piece of paper inserted into one of the pages; but that wasn't the reason why he was surprised. He knew for a fact that the brunette was the religious type, the only one from the team who would refuse to attend Sunday practice unless it was held in the afternoon. What caught his attention was what Mitsuke had _written_ on it.

_We have fallen, but we will rise again.  
We are in darkness now, but the Lord will give us the light._

  


_Kiseki wa o kiru shinji naru, captain._

---

**Author's Note:**

Well, that's it for this update; I'll be uploading the last two chapters tomorrow. Anyway, the biblical verse mentioned above is taken from Micah 7:8, and the sentence below translates to _'There can be miracles when you believe'_. Yes, that's taken from the theme song of 'The Prince of Egypt'; I had to do a rendition of the song in different languages sometime last year, and thus I learned how the line goes in Japanese.

That's it for now… please review! Thanks minna!


	5. You Can't See It

**A Lesson on Hope | Chapter Five**

"Are you Gear Master Jin?"

Kyousuke looked up from his half-empty plate to see another one of his cousins walking up to him. This time, however, he didn't scowl, because he was surprised to discover that the speaker was a cousin of his he hasn't met previously. In fact, he seemed rather curious as to why the younger boy was wobbling as he walked, as if he wasn't sure of where he was heading. "Yes, that's me," he blurted out at long last, when the other finally managed to get near enough that he couldn't possibly ignore him anymore. "Why?"

It took another few seconds for the other to sit down. "I'm Kenichi. You can call me Ken. I just wanted to talk to you, that's all…" He hesitated, running his hand through his messy brown-black hair absent-mindedly. "I know you don't like to talk, but please… just this once. There's just… so much I want to know about Gear Fighting. And I've never had the chance to get near a Gear Fighter, let alone a Gear Master…"

The Gear Master affixed his gaze on the kid. "Go on."

To his surprise once more, his cousin stood up and indicated the door to the far left. It was only then when he managed to figure out that Kenichi was actually his Aunt Shieru's youngest son. "My Gear's in my room… can you take a look at it? Please?"

_Why is he affecting me like this? Why do I feel comfortable talking to him? What's going on?_ Kyousuke wondered as he got up and followed the younger lad, pushing his glasses closer to his face without actually giving it thought, his attention completely on his cousin. His cousin who had struck a conversation with him so nicely and so full of respect, his cousin who wobbled while he walked, his cousin who…

Dark. Ken's room was dark, even for the genius' standards. But the boy easily figured his way around the room, not at all tripping at whatever was inside. He stopped as he was halfway across the area, turning around to face his cousin by the doorway and making his way back to him. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized as he turned on the lights, revealing his very tidy and spacious quarters. He then smiled sheepishly. "Much better?"

"Why don't you leave the lights on?" the spectacled young man found himself asking, out of curiosity.

"Oh. The lights? I… I don't need the lights." He fumbled to his cabinet and pulled out one of the many Gears that were perched on the topmost shelf. It was a silver-colored one lined with dark blue at the edges; a dash-type one of a very simple design. However, it looked like it had never been used at all. "Here's my Gear. I call it… well… I don't have a name for it yet. I was hoping you could help me. I don't really know what should be taken into consideration when you name Gears and stuff."

Kyousuke's curiosity still wasn't satisfied; at least, it appeared to be as he pressed on for more information. What the other didn't know was that the feeling of dread had settled at the pit of the Gear Master's stomach. In a carefully controlled voice, he began, "Ken. Why… why did you say you don't need the lights?"

A forced smile. "I'm blind, Kyousuke-san."

"No way…"

"Yeah. But it's nothing, really. Well anyway! What should the name of this be? I really don't know much about this… except that it's called a Crush Gear, its hull is silver, and it's a dash type," the other quickly changed the topic, holding up his Gear in front of his cousin even though he wasn't facing him at the right angle. It didn't even look like the topic about his health had bothered him at all, most probably because he was used to being asked about it already.

"You're blind, and you say it's _nothing?_" Kyousuke asked in a disbelieving tone. He wasn't putting the topic to a close just yet. "How could you say that? I know the lights get too bright and hurt our eyes sometimes, but still---! Not being able to see at all is… is…"

Ken turned on the night lamp, sat down at the foot of his bed, and smiled, putting his unnamed Gear aside. "Come on in, Kyousuke-san. I'll show you something. And please turn off the lights."

It was a strange request, but the spectacled boy found himself doing what he had been asked, nonetheless. After turning off the lights, he sat down beside his cousin, who then flickered the lampshade off. He was about to ask what the other was up to when he saw Ken point up to the ceiling, so he looked up. There. It was beautiful. The ceiling was filled with stars and moons and planets --- luminous plastic ones.

And they formed the word _hope_.

"I can't see it, but I know it's there. You can say that's what keeps me going. I may be in the darkness now, but my case isn't hopeless. Even if it is --- you know, without the surgery stuff I'm rather looking forward to --- there's no reason to just sulk and be depressed. I'm alive. And as long as there's life, there's hope." He then stopped and bowed his head. "Sorry. Got carried away."

Kyousuke wanted to tell him that it was fine, that he didn't mind his dramatic ramblings, but he couldn't find the voice to do so. A lump had formed in his throat, preventing him from speaking a word, as he remembered how he, too, was in the darkness… because of a friend… a friend who stood at the brink of life and death…

_Hope, Mitsuke._ He joined Ken in lying down on the soft mattress, preparing themselves for their upcoming name-brainstorming session. He fixed his gaze on the letters glowing against the dark ceiling. _I know you have it in you. It's about time… about time I found it, too._

"Mom? Dad?" the blonde young man called out as he opened the door of his home, peering inside rather hesitantly. His Mediterranean blue eyes darted around the area, on the look out for whatever was going on inside, before he decided to finish with an, "I'm home!"

Silence greeted Kuroudo in response, and he didn't know if he was supposed to be glad about it, or scared. It could mean that his parents had stopped arguing at long last, or it could mean that his parents had broken up for good. He hoped it was the former, hoped with all of his heart; he had experienced more than enough heartache in a day --- and on Christmas Eve, of all days --- to last him a lifetime.

Then, he heard footsteps. He turned around to see who it was…

… his parents.

Francine immediately rushed forward and hugged him, tears appearing in her eyes as soon as they made contact. "You came home! Oh Kuroudo! I-I'm so glad… th-thank you… I thought… oh… I'm just so h-happy… You c-came… came _home_…" She then pulled away and stepped aside, allowing her just-as-happy husband to do the same, although as expected, Hideaki didn't cry. "Your father and I… we're really sorry. It won't happen again."

"Mom! Come on!" the young man chided, opening one arm to invite her to join in the family hug. He, too, was crying. As the flaxen-haired woman moved in to join them, the clock struck twelve, indicating that it was the 25th of December at long last. Kuroudo smiled, snuggling into his parents' arms. "Merry Christmas, Mom, Dad."


	6. Merry Christmas, Everyone

**A Lesson on Hope | Chapter Six**

Mitsuke stirred.

Nobody noticed it, however, for those who were watching him with much patience were either asleep in their various posts, staring into empty space, or doing nothing in particular at all. His sister, who had been gripping his hand the whole night in her vain effort to let him know that she was there, looking after him like she never did before, had dozed off by his bedside, chestnut-colored strands of hair falling messily across her pale face.

His friends, who had dropped by first thing in the morning in hopes to find him up and about --- and it was already way past midday --- had taken different areas in the hospital room for themselves. Kazuya was on the floor, hugging his knees and burying his face between them; earlier his shoulders had been seen bobbing up and down lightly, indicating that he had broken down at point in time. Hiroshi, on the other hand, was perched on a wooden stool at the foot of the patient's bed, toying with his fingers absent-mindedly as he stared out of the bright noon sky; while Kyousuke was as still as a concrete post, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his head bowed.

The brunette stirred again. This time, he squeezed Yukina's hand, not intentionally but merely out of reflex as she had been gripping his with hers; then, he let out a soft moan, which would've alerted his hopeful loved ones if Kuroudo, the exceptionally gifted in terms of hearing, had been around to pick up the rather subtle hint. Despite the blonde's absence, however, it was fortunate for him and for everyone else that his gestures did not go unnoticed. His sister, who had been half-asleep for who knew how long --- the stronger part of her subconsciousness still alert and on the lookout despite the fatigue and stress that had dawned upon her the past few days --- had immediately bolted up, feeling the pressure on her palm.

Squeezing his hand in return, she stuttered, "Mi-mitsuke?" Those very words drew the attention of the three Gear Fighters as well, and in no time, they were crowding around the siblings, snapped out of their trances. Silence took over the already-tense atmosphere as all four waited for any more signs of consciousness, Yukina involuntarily holding her breath; a second, two, three…

She suddenly lost her nerve, dread filling her and settling uncomfortably at the pit of her stomach. Her little brother had opened his ebony-hued eyes, but as soon as he did so, he, too, had gripped her hand as tightly as his frail body would allow him to. Her heart pounding uncontrollably, fear and worry swirling around her own eyes as she met Mitsuke's gaze with her own, she took a deep breath and vainly tried to keep herself calm and composed.

He sounded panicky. "Oneesan?"

"I'm here, Mitsuke," Yukina quickly answered, her voice wavering. She mentally scolded herself for sounding so weak, so helpless, and so she opened her mouth to say a few reassuring things, hoping to restore her confidence and guarantee her brother that she --- no, _he_ --- was in control. "Don't worry, 'Totouchan. Everything's fine."

Slowly, the brunette tilted his head to the side to regard his older sibling as well as his comrades. It seemed as though the move would take forever to execute, as he appeared to still be under the mercy of the anesthetics and the painkillers. All their anxieties vanished, however, as his lips parted into a soft smile, and despite the fact that he didn't sound as energetic as he used to be, they was nothing more they could ask more at that certain moment. "I'm alive… I… I'm _alive_."

Those words were enough.

"I demand an explanation, Ohmori," the blonde-haired captain of Griffon Japan began sternly as he entered the patient's room, his turquoise eyes staring coldly at the recovering brunette. He had just returned from his very short trip to Kanazawa with his parents --- Yukina knew that he had insisted on going back to Tokyo as soon as he found out that his comrade had woken up from his sleeping marathon --- and didn't look like the Kuroudo everyone in the team often saw and regarded with much respect. He wore a white shirt, denim jeans and rubber shoes; an outfit Kazuya or the patient himself usually sported, but not him.

He then held up the _Griffon Nova_ with one hand and Mitsuke's set of keys in the other, his face a mask of utter seriousness. The brunette, who had tried to sit up but was unfortunately still too weak to do so, immediately realized what was wrong. Scowling at his sister for following his instructions save one, he forced himself to meet the blonde's fierce gaze. "What's the meaning of _this?_"

"Captain---"

Kuroudo put both of the other Gear Fighter's possessions on the boy's bedside. "I expect you to report to practice this Monday, seven o'clock sharp --- and no buts. You've been slacking from practice long enough. And don't tell me that you've been sick, or that you don't feel well; I've had more than enough of your excuses. We want to be the Japan Cup champions, don't we?" Unfortunately, or fortunately for Mitsuke, his act of stifling a laugh had been rather obvious, and so it didn't take long before his 'scolding' ended in a fit of laughter. One more time, he vainly attempted to make it look real, though tears had begun to glisten within his blue eyes. "You better be serious this time around. If you don't improve, I'm going to let Hiroshi play instead of you, and that's going to be a major embarrassment for the most promising player in all of Griffon. Have I made myself clear?"

This time, the brunette laughed. "Kuroudo, you _suck_."

He grinned. "Welcome back, Mitsuke. Welcome back."

**OWARI Ü**

---

**Author's Note:**

Yes! Yes! I'm finished! Finally! *victory sign* Okaaay, I know this is overdue, and I'm really sorry for that, but hey, I finished this before Valentine's Day, didn't I? Now let's see, Mitsuke's siblings are my characters, and so are Kyousuke's cousins… hate OCs if you like, but I had to make them exist for this story. And yes, the name of Kuroudo's parents _are_ Hideaki and Francine. The manga says so. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed, you're the greatest! As you already know by now, it's your reviews and comments that keep me going. Thanks a lot, everyone! God bless and never lose hope!


End file.
